1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable package for containing a liquid to be dispensed therefrom, and more particularly to such a package, and a method for its manufacture, wherein the package includes a flexible bag, a spout and a flat dip strip therein for providing a liquid passage out of the bag as the bag progressively collapses during evacuation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bag-in-box systems are well-known in the art for containing and dispensing liquids, such as syrup for soft drinks, milk and water. Such known systems include an outer protective and supporting shell of cardboard, and an inner, flexible, collapsible plastic bag. The flexible bag has a spout to which is connected a bag valve coupling, to which, in turn is connected a hose connector of a hose for dispensing the liquid from the bag.
The bag can be oriented with the spout at the lowermost portion of the bag to attempt to dispense most of the liquid therefrom, or alternatively the bag can be provided with a dip tube or a dip strip and the bag can then be oriented with the spout at the top, or at any other location, because the dip strip will aid in withdrawing all of the liquid from the bag. The following U.S. Patents show such known bags: U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,899, U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,511 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,458.